Plague of the Knife Master
by AllyWolfDragon
Summary: Sam and Dean head to California to investigate the dissapearence of a world famous drummer from a world famous rock band, Acrylyc Soul. R&R
1. Gone Forever

_Four years earlier_

Bobby couldn't believe it. Jack was missing. His best friend. Gone and more than likely . . . _dead_. After he got the call from the police, he just sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the window that showed a beautiful, nighttime scene on the beach. What happened? Maybe Jack went on a vacation to write some songs.

More than likely, we would have let the others know about it. You see, for the past several years, Bobby and his friends had been in one of the world's most popular rock bands, Acrylyc Soul. It wasn't uncommon for the group's drummer to go M.I.A during recording times, but it was unusual for nobody to know about it. He didn't even tell his wife, Lisa.

Bobby's wife, Maddy, sat on the bed next to him. "Lisa's going to stay here for a few nights until she can get herself calmed down a bit. I set up the guest room for her."

"Ok," He whispered, tears welding up in his dark brown eyes. He got up, pulling his shirt off to get ready for bed. His nice muscles rippled as he crawled over to where his wife lay on the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

Maddy noticed the tears that had begun to stream down his cheeks. "Oh, baby. It's gonna be ok. I promise." A lump had begun to form in her throat, also.

Their small dog, Pokey, crawled in between them, whimpering. Bobby and Maddy couldn't help but smile as the little dog curled up, comforting both of his owners.

As the group fell asleep, nobody saw the massive black shape with ice blue eyes floating outside of the window.

_Present Day_

Dean bobbed his head to _Highway to Hell_ as they headed down the highway to their next case. Sam was dead asleep next to him, and Dean had the idea of sticking another spoon in his mouth and taking a photo of him in his while his brother slept. Frankly, they had already called a truce on their latest prank war.

The radio changed to a different song, one that he recognized slighty. _I feel insane every single time/I'm asked to compromise/Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways/And that's the way it stays_. He slowed the car down. Dean knew that he had the CD that this song belonged to somewhere in the trunk.

As he stopped the car and got out, Sam groggily sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "D-Dean?" He asked as his brother sat back down, going through a box of CD's and taking several of them out. "What are you doing? We're supposed to be-"

"Heading to our next case, blah-blah-blah, I know," He said as he put the box in the back seat and closed the car door. "Look at these and see if you recognize them."

He started driving again as Sam picked them up, looking them over. "Let's see . . . _City of Lost Souls, Rising the Broken, Fear, and Seven Angels _. . ." His eyes widened at the white one with the printed blood-red hand print. "_Acrylyc Soul_? I haven't heard their music in years!"

"Which is why we're heading to California," Dean grinned, "Beaches, babes, Hollywood, and the supposed Knife Master."

"Knife Master? Wasn't he their drummer? The dude that went missing?"

Dean put _Fear_ into the CD player. "Supposedly. Some die-hard fans think that he's still around. And he's killing people. Or, at least, scaring them."

"What for?" Sam was really confused at the moment.

"That's what we're gonna find out."

Dean couldn't help but smile at the golden beaches. He also couldn't help but scowl at how warm it was. He pulled his shirt off as a group of teenage girls in skimpy bikinis walked by and whistled at his abs.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Sam felt himself blush with embarrassment. But he too, soon became victim to the strong heat and removed his shirt.

"One, it's hot as Hell, two, this is Hollywood! Home of Brad Pitt and Disneyland! Take some time to relax! See the 'sights'." He couldn't help but stare at the back ends of the girls that commented on his body shape.

"I will never understand you." Sam grinned as the light turned green and they headed to their hotel.

It was much nicer than most motels that the two demon-hunting brothers had stayed at in the past. Two king-sized beds and a full, fifty-six inch, flat-screen TV sat on the wall with the view of the beach from the balcony. "Money well spent!" Dean yelled as he plopped down on one of the beds.

Sam, however, cranked up the air conditioning, slipped on a thin t-shirt, sat down on the chair by the desk, and immediately began doing research on Acrylyc Soul through his laptop. He knew some of the small stuff about them; especially he and Jessica had once gone to one of their concerts when they were younger. And he knew the members: Reaper, (Bobby Hansen) their lead guitarist, Zero Veen, (Zackary Veen) the acoustic guitar player, Jimmy Demon, (James Dominic) the shortest and youngest in the band, and the base guitar player, M. Hellhound, (Markus Samson) the lead singer, and the one that Dean had been talking about, The Knife Master, (Jack Stalinski) the super tall and skinny drummer.

"Any luck?" Dean flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Nope . . . wait." He stopped after scrolling down on an information page on some fan site. "It shows their current jobs. Markus works as a choir teacher at the Jean Cameron High School . . . Bobby owns a guitar store with Zack . . . Jimmy . . . Oh my God!"

"What?" Dean jumped up and walked over to his brother, looking over his shoulder.

"Jimmy Demon is a . . . demon hunter."


	2. California Boys

Sam and Dean quickly got dressed in lighter clothes and headed back to the Impala, heading towards the school where the famous M. Hellhound worked. They decided that they would deal with Jimmy last, since they just needed to talk to the others.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam noticed that his brother looked very excited.

"Huh? Yeah, it's just that I get to meet these guys! You know I could never afford VIP tickets!"

"They're probably a ton different than when their last album came out." Sam was still excited, too, but not as much as his older bro.

The two brothers stood outside of the choir doors, listening to the kid's voices coming from inside. "_I never lived in fear I knew I'd die another day/I never viewed my life as something slipping away_."

"Another hint that this is truly Markus. It was one of their songs." Dean mumbled as the bell went off and the students opened the doors, happily talking and going to their next class. Since most of them were girls, they glanced at Sam and Dean, giggling and commenting on their good looks. Sam jumped as he felt someone grabbed his ass, turning around to see a blonde girl with way too much eyeliner wink at him.

_ Teenage girls. What are you gonna do?_ Sam thought as a tall, muscular looking man came out of the doors.

"Remember that your concert is tomorrow!" He called with a strong, deep voice. He saw the two guys and smiled. "The office told me you were coming in. How can I help you?"

Dean didn't hesitate to pull out his fake badge. "Hollywood PD. We want to talk to you about Jack Stalinski."

Markus went pale for a moment. "I don't think I've heard of him."

Sam had seen enough cop movies to know that this guy was lying. "Oh really? The famous M. Hellhound doesn't remember the Knife Master?"

He sighed. "Come into my office." He opened the door to the office across the hall from the main choir room.

"He was one of my best friends, even though Jack and Bobby were closer. We had basically grown up together, here at this school. Pretty soon, we got some more of our buddies together and started the band. Over the years we had become as popular as ever, writing songs, acting in music videos, going across the world on awesome tours, meeting the greatest and nicest fans, and living the dream.

We all soon learned about the real world. We met girls and got married, raised families, fewer parties. Turned into real adults. I mean, it's even hard to raise a son now, for me." He smiled as Dean picked up a framed photo of a younger Markus with a newborn baby boy and his beautiful wife.

But Sam could see that he was still somewhat young. His jet black hair was greased back, and a small scar sat on his bottom lip. Either from a fight or where a lip piercing used to be. "So you never really knew what happened to Jack?" Sam asked.

"Nope. It was about four years ago. I couldn't remember much," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "If you really want to know more about Jack, you might want to head to Grimm Guitars. It's the store that Bobby and Zack own."

Sam stood up. "Okay. Well, thank you, Mr. Samson. Pleasure meeting you. Thanks for your time."

"No problem. Same to you."

Sam and Dean headed out of the school, and drove to where the former Reaper and Zero worked.

The building was pretty awesome looking, with dark grey bricks on the side, and paintings of bat-winged skeletons on its walls, along with the logo on the door that said _Grimm Guitars_.

The inside was even better. With a high ceiling and dark red walls, guitars of all colors, kinds, and sizes hung on the walls. Really, there was anything from long bass guitars to ukuleles. CD's, song books, guitar supplies, and band shirts and accessories occupied the isles where Sam immediately went over.

Dean noticed that there was nobody at the front desk until he heard yelling and laughing coming from a beaded door, obviously leading to the break room or back offices. "Screw you! Rod Stewart is still awesome!" A tall, dark haired man with chocolate brown eyes, a piercing on his nose and a deep, purple v-neck shirt came through. There was no doubt that this was Bobby Hansen. AKA, Reaper.

"Hello," Dean said as the man leaned on the counter.

"Hi. Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh, not really. I was just wondering if you sold stuff for drums." Dean figured he would give Bobby hints instead of getting right to the point like Sam did with Markus.

Bobby had a puzzled look on his face. "Not really . . . we have songbooks with drum solos in them, and drumsticks. That's about it."

"Hhmm. What about Acrylyc Soul stuff?"

Bobby went pale, just like Markus. "Well, where your brother is, there might be some stuff there."

Dean's eyes widened. "How do you know he's my brother?"

"Well, you two look _slightly_ alike, and Jimmy told me about you," He crossed his arms over his chest, making himself look bigger. "I knew that you two were demon hunters from the start."

_This is going along a lot better than I expected_, Dean though as Sam walked over.

"How'd you know?" Sam asked.

"Like I was telling your brother here, my friend Jimmy told me about you, and," Bobby pulled his shirt collar to the side, revealing the same kind of tattoo on his neck that Sam and Dean had to protect themselves from demons. "For some reason, once Jack went missing, he convinced me to get this. Said it would keep me safe, or somethin'."

"What's going on?" A shorter guy with his black hair greased into a fo-hawk, two lip piercings on his bottom lip, and one nose ring, poked his head from the door that Bobby came out of. "Who are these guys?"

"Dean Winchester. This is my brother, Sam." Dean held out his hand and shook the hand of the other man.

"This is Zack. Or, as you might know him as from the past, Zero." Bobby firmly clamped his hand on Zack's shoulder as he walked out of the door. "These guys are demon hunters. Just like Jimmy."

"So you can help us find Jack?" Zack whispered as several other customers came through the door.

"Let's talk about this somewhere more private," Bobby whispered as he led them into the back room through the beads. "I'll help you guys in a bit!" He called to the customers as he followed Sam and Dean into the room.

"And then, we got the call, and he was just gone." Bobby rubbed his eyes, sitting across from Sam, Dean, and Zack at the card table.

Sam couldn't help but glance up and stare at a professional photograph of Jack that hung on the wall behind Bobby. His black, almost blue hair was perfectly combed and straitened, thick eyeliner around his bright blue eyes, and a small, silver bead/piercing sat under his bottom lip. He was dressed in a black, blue, and silver tux and fingerless gloves on his hands, which he held in front of him. Below him were the words:

_Jack Oscar Stalinski_

"_The Knife Master"_

_1981-2009_

_Our hearts are always with you._

"Was that him?" Sam asked, pointed to the photo.

"Yeah. One of his most famous pictures," Zack said, "All kinds of people wanted to buy it, for really no reason. Of course, we said no, and eventually moved it in here."

All of a sudden, someone screamed from the main store area. "What the hell?" Bobby yelled and ran out. Dean, Sam, and Zack followed.

What everyone saw inside of the building that day would forever change everyone. A smoky, mist like creature held onto the ceiling right above them. There were many details, surprising for a demon. Piercing blue eyes, pointy, bat-like ears, huge, silver claws, and a long tail. It spread it's huge, tattered bat wings and shrieked loudly, revealing white teeth and a snake-like tongue.

Everyone except for Bobby, Sam, Dean, and Zack ran like hell out of the store. "What is that?" Bobby ran behind the desk and pulled out a gun, pointing it at the monster.

Dean and Sam ran out of the store and right to the trunk of the Impala. Sam grabbed his exorcism essentials, and Dean picked up a rock-salt-bullet loaded shotgun.

But when they ran in, they were too late. The demon was gone. Bobby was sobbing, holding Zack's body in his arms. Zack shook and breathed heavily as blood cascaded down his belly from a fresh claw wound. "Call 911!" Dean yelled to Sam as he held his hands on Zack's body, trying to stop the blood flow.

Sam grabbed the phone and dialed the number, hoping that it wasn't too late for Zero.


	3. Critical Acclaim

Soon, the paramedics arrived, and they announced that Zack was going to be fine before taking him to the hospital. Bobby wasn't so fortunate. The demon hunters had left to find Jimmy, and he was glad they were gone. Because one, if they found Jimmy, they would be able to get rid of that thing together, and two, they had led that thing into his store.

He heard about things like that being able to follow you around from several ghost hunting shows that he used to watch. But how could it follow Sam and Dean? They both had the tattoos, and so did Bobby.

He sat against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest, the tears still flowing from his eyes. He had been like this for almost half-an-hour now, right after flipping the sign on the door that said _Sorry, but we are closed_.

But why Zack? He had never done anything wrong . . . _but he didn't have the tattoo_! That what it must have been, especially since Bobby had just been pushed out of the way as his friend's belly was sliced open by those God-awful, silver claws.

_I need to stop thinking about this_. Bobby got up, shaking and wobbled into the bathroom towards the back. Nausea took over him, and he collapsed in front of the toilet, throwing up and shaking. After flushing the toilet, he stood in front of the sink, rinsing his mouth out and staring at his pale, scared reflection. Thunder shook the sky and rain began pouring down once he turned off the water.

The demon said something before attacking Zack. _Sshh, be quiet, you might piss somebody off_! Bobby knew it was from one of his band's songs, but he couldn't remember which one. He did recognize the voice, which scared him even more.

He exited the bathroom and grabbed one of the songbooks off of the shelf; Acrylyc Soul's self titled one. After flipping to the back to find the vocals, he found the song. The first line said: _Sshh, be quiet, you might piss somebody off!_

The even scarier part was that Jack was the one that had said the quote in the song. "Oh no . . . Jack's the demon," Bobby said, throwing back the book on the shelf, grabbing his coat and phone from the front desk, and was about to open the door when he stopped. Turning around slowly, he stared at the bloodstain on the hardwood. Zack's blood. It was just a puddle of blood, but something wasn't right about it. He walked over, picking up a purple feather from the middle of it.

Bobby had no idea what it was, or where it came from, but he stuffed it in his pocket and ran out of the door and into the pouring rain.

Dean turned the car down the dirt road as Sam closed his phone. "Bobby's still not answering. He must have left, or something."

"Or that monster came back and put the same fate on him," Dean mumbled as they bumped over the potholes and mud puddles.

"No, he had the tattoo. Remember?" Sam stared at the ghostly Victorian house that stared back at them. "You sure this is Jimmy's place?"

"Yep. The map in the break room said this was the place. And, it fits a demon hunter's looks."

"How? We've never seen Jimmy before."

"Hey, dumbass," Dean pointed to a symbol above the door, "Does that not say, _Demons are not allowed_?"

"Fine." Sam mumbled, getting out of the car and into the pouring rain, followed by Dean.

Dean knocked on the door, and it was soon opened from the inside. Surprisingly, he had to look slightly down at the man who answered. He was short, with a flattened Mohawk, tattoos all over his arms, a giant winged skull on his chest, and I tired look in his eyes. "Hello, Winchesters." He said in a surprisingly high-pitched voice.

"How do you know-" Sam was about to say with a puzzled look on his face.

"Mark called me. Said you guys came to talk to him about Jack," He stepped back. "Come inside."

Dean was the first one to step into the old house, but Sam soon followed. They followed the small man into the living room, which was filled with candles, incents, and the occasional book. Sam was surprised to see that most of them were for helping fallen angels. "So I heard that you guys have an angel friend?" Jimmy said, grabbing a shirt from the couch and pulling it on. "Castiel, right?" He sat on a chair by the fireplace and motioned for his guests to also sit, but on the couch.

Dean had almost completely forgotten about him. "Yeah. You know him?"

"Yes, but most of the time he was drunk off his ass. Would stop by to see how I was doing, or would just pass out on the front porch." He couldn't help but laugh and Dean smiled, too. "But a few years ago, he told me about a certain kind of angel. Apparently, it can transform into something terrifying whenever it feels like it, killing innocent people and even scaring away other demons. And, it has wings. Real wings."

"What does that have to do with Jack?" Sam asked.

"Cass said that he saw Jack one time at a bar. I was so happy to hear this, except that Jack had been changed tremendously and might never be the same again," Jimmy said, "He didn't know, but we knew it was something bad."

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who the Hell is it now?" mumbled Jimmy as he got up and ran to the front door. Sam and Dean heard a bit of the conversation: "Bobby? Dude . . . I-I haven't seen you in years, man!"

"I know, and I'm sorry about that, but I found something at the shop that might help us."

"Oh. Well I found something, too. The Winchesters."

"I met them, sadly," Bobby whispered as he followed Jimmy into the living room. He was soaked from head to toe, and he had apparently forgotten to put his coat on. "Hey Sam. And Dean."

"Hello."

"Hi."

Jimmy resumed his position on his chair while Bobby stayed standing. "I found something that might definitely help you guys."

Out of his pocket, he pulled a dark purpled feather, about a foot long. "I have really no idea where it came from, but I found it in Zack's puddle of blood."

"What happened to Zack?" Jimmy sat up.

"All I know is that the Knife Master got to him," Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. "And, boy, has he changed."


	4. Animal I Have Become

"So how does this work?" Bobby asked, picking up a book hilariously named _Saving Fallen Angels for Dummies_.

"Rock salt, guns, holy water, and other confusing rituals," Dean said, "Better for us demon hunters. So it might be best for you to stay out-"

"Hey, Jack's my best friend! I saw that thing nearly kill Zack in front of my own eyes. I'm in as much of a mess as you guys are!"

Sam agreed. "And this feather is evidence. According to the book, it says that fallen angels usually leave these as clues for when they're in trouble. For example, it left it when it attacked Zack. And fallen angels usually, well, fall when they become possessed . . ." He kept reading. "I wonder why Dad never taught us this kind of stuff. It seems like the angel knows what's going on with it, and he's trying to tell us."

"And the angel's trying to tell us _who_ he is," Dean stroked the feather, "It said one of the band's song quotes right before attacking Zack, right?"

"Yep, a song from our self titled album," Jimmy said as he hung up the phone. "Mark is on his way. Zack can't come, of course, but the doctors said he should be out by next Friday."

"Well, we're gonna have to figure out a way to lure this thing, Jack, into a trap," Bobby yawned. They had been reading the books and going over Latin for several hours now, so much that it had become nighttime outside, the lightning lighting up the dark living room even more than the candles.

"Why don't you have electricity here, man?" Bobby leaned closer to a candle so that he could see the text in the book.

"Can't afford it," Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck. "The people at the car repairs aren't paying me enough. Besides, I like the candles; make me feel safe, they protect me from demons and other evil shit, and they smell good."

Bobby shrugged his shoulders just as a knock came from the door.

Sam got up and opened it to see the tall, muscular shape of Mark against the rain. "Hey Sam."

"Hey, Mark. We're all in the living room-" He was interrupted when Bobby sprinted over and nearly tackled Mark to the ground in a huge hug. Mark soon wrapped his arms around his friend's back.

"I haven't talked to you in ages! I missed you, bro."

"Me too," Mark laughed as Bobby let go, but the attacks weren't over as Jimmy literally jumped up, hugging Mark.

"Shorty! How's it goin', man?"

"Well, same thing as Sam and Dean, here," He grinned as Mark followed all three of into the living room.

"So, what's all this?" Markus set his coat on the arm of the couch, picking up two books and looking at them. "Fallen angels? Demons? Werewolves? What have you gotten yourself into this time, Jimmy?"

"Like I said: Winchester-like business. It's like a side job, but I don't get paid. _Turning the world into a safer place_!" He joked in a corny voice.

Dean and Sam left as soon as Mark and Bobby did. They were planning on luring the demon with all of them together, and Jack's widow, Lisa. But they would be prepared.

Back at the hotel, Sam collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to get changed or brush his teeth. It had been a long, tiring day, and it was late at night by the time they got back to their room. Dean, however, plugged his headphones into his ears, falling asleep with the last song that Jack wrote before vanishing into thin air.

Mark stopped back at the school before returning home. He needed some time to think about Jack and everything else he had learned today. He learned that demons and monsters and all kinds of other dangerous creatures existed among people every day. Including fallen angels like Jack.

Not just that, but tomorrow they were going to somehow lure Jack to them and get rid of the monster inside of him. _Without putting any pain on him_, Mark hoped.

He picked up an old photo of himself and Jack at a bar; the good old days, when really, the only thing that they worried about was how much they were getting paid or if the next concert would be cancelled for some unknown reason. But right now was the _real _world. Even stuff that people didn't see or believe in, like things that they thought were only in movies and books . . . even nightmares.

Zack was falling asleep in his hospital room, his wife, Christy, sleeping quietly on a couch right next to his bed. His stomach was still incredibly sore, but every time he thought about those razor-sharp claws cutting into his gut, it hurt even more.

He was startled awake when he felt someone hold his hand. "Christy?"

"No. It's me."

That familiar voice nearly scared him half to death. His eyes fluttered open to see a tall, lanky shape standing to the right of his bed. He knew who it was. "J-Jack?"

"Y-Yeah. I can't stay for long, but I-I'm sorry. So sorry. I ruined your life and I can never forgive myself," He started crying.

"D-don't cry!" Zack was getting teared up too, as much as it hurt him both physically _and _mentally. "I haven't seen you in _years_. I thought you were _dead_. I missed you, man."

Jack bent down and kissed his friend's forehead. "I missed you too. I love you."

"You t-too," Zack sobbed as his friend disappeared once again.

Jimmy stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, speaking his nightly Latin to protect himself for bed. As he finished and crawled under the warm covers, something poked him in the back. He turned around to find a purple feather. _The same kind that Bobby found_.

He jumped out, grabbing a gun loaded with rock salt. "Who's there?" There was no other way that the feather could have gotten into his bed without someone putting it there.

"Me. Just me." Castiel put his hands in the air.

"What the-" Jimmy put the gun on the table and grabbed a pillow to cover himself up. The only thing he, himself, was wearing was a pair of Nyan Cat boxers. "Privacy, please?"

"My apologies, but I need to speak to you of your friend, Jack," Cass let his hands drop to his sides. "He's much more dangerous than you think. He's not just a fallen angel."

"You think I don't know that? In his smoky-dragon form, he almost mauled Zack. Your friend's and I have got a plan-"

"Listen to me!" Even though Cass rarely showed any emotions, he looked legit scared right now. "Even I have tried to help him. But either he doesn't believe in me, or his dangerous side takes over and tries to eat me. Even people like me don't have a chance at what he's turned into."

"So why are you here?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you know what you're doing. And for you to be careful. You, Sam, and Dean are some of my closest friends and I'm not prepared to lose any of you." And with that, Cass was gone.

Bobby sat in the leather chair behind the front desk of the store. He needed some time to think about . . . well, everything. He learned that most stuff from movies, TV, books, video games, and even nightmares were real. And Jack was one of them; a combination of a fallen angel and something terrifying.

And because of that, the only thing he could think of that would calm his nerves was music.

He got up and went into the back storage room through a door by the bathroom. In that room, besides all of the boxes of guitars and other music supplies, was his custom guitar; a beautiful, black-and-white striped Schector with the name Reaper under the strings on the neck of the instrument. He ran his hand over the smooth paint, wiping dust and dirt off. Bobby hadn't played this thing since . . . well, since the band broke up.

He carried it back to the leather chair and sat down, plugging it into an amplifier under the desk and choosing a simple guitar pick from a drawer. Bobby felt his heart warm as the guitar riffs filled most of the store. It was something that he loved when he was younger and still loved today.

And for some reason, he wanted to play one of Jack's songs. On the guitar, even though it wasn't part of the song itself. But he sang to it anyway. "_Now I think I understand/How this world can overcome a man/ Like a friend we saw it through/ In the end I gave my life for you_." Happy tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued. "_Gave you all I had to give/Found a place for me to rest my head_."

But he couldn't sing anymore. The feelings for his friend were overpowering, so he dropped his head in his hands, crying his heart out. _Why did it have to happen to us_?

But Bobby wasn't the only one who was crying. He stopped, looked up, and saw what he would call a miracle: the tall, skinny body, messy black hair, tattoos all over the arms and chest. And the silver piercing that sat under his bottom lip. It _was_ Jack.

Bobby stood up, dropping the guitar in the process. He was speechless. His friend was standing right in front of him. "J-J-JACK!" He ran over to his friend, and he could see him even better now. The only thing he was wearing was dark gray skinny jeans, which was probably why the Knife Master was holding himself; he must have come here in the pouring rain.

"B-Bobby . . ." He whispered, collapsing to the ground on his knees. Bobby dropped to his knees and held Jack in his arms, both of them crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry . . ." Jack sobbed, wrapping his arms around Bobby's shaking back.

Bobby put both of his hands on Jack's cold cheeks and kissed him right on the mouth. He couldn't help it; he didn't have feelings for him, but he hadn't seen him in four years. "You're alive! And okay!" He put his hands on Jack's shoulders and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"I-I'm not okay. You've s-seen what I t-turned into. An animal; something that I can't c-control."

"I don't care. You're okay and with us. I know some people that are going to help-"

Bobby stopped and froze as a pair of giant, purple and black wings unfolded from the Knife Master's back. "They can't get rid of this."

"It's gonna be all right," Bobby whispered in his ear as they held each other while the storm thundered outside. At least he hoped everything was going to be okay.


	5. And All Things Will End

Sam bolted upright in bed, awaking from a nightmare. He looked at Dean, who was dead asleep, and then at the window. The sun was beginning to rise, and he figured that it would be a good time to get up. Maybe even to go out of the hotel and get some breakfast for the two of them.

He brushed his hair quickly, slipped his shoes on, and walked out the door when his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"Sam? It's me Bobby!"

_How did he get my number_? "Oh, hey. What's up-"

"You and Dean need to get over here as fast as you can! Something happened."

"_What _happened?"

"I found Jack."

_What? How was that possible_? "Oh, my God! Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's okay. When I found him he was shaken up, tired, and starving. He said he hadn't been to his own house in weeks."

"And how did you find him?"

Bobby sighed from the other end. "I came back to the store after Jimmy's house, and when I sat down to think about everything, he just appeared out of nowhere. Jack said he was sorry about everything he had done and that his other form was something he couldn't control."

"We'll be over there as fast as we can," Sam whispered as a confused looking young girl walked down the hallway.

"Dean? DEAN!" Sam shook his brother's shoulder. "Wake up! We have to go!"

"NACHOS!" Dean sat up in bed, apparently waking up from a delicious dream. "Why'd you wake me up? What's wrong?"

"Bobby found Jack and he needs our help."

"Uh-oh . . ." Dean muttered as he jumped out of bed, slipping his shoes on and running out of the room, Sam not too far behind.

"Please don't be afraid," Lisa whispered into her husband's chest. She couldn't control her feelings for him after he had returned, and she almost felt overprotective of him since he had come back. "I'm here for you, babe."

"I know, honey." They stood in the guest bedroom of Bobby's house, holding each other. Late in the night, Bobby had come home with an exhausted and scared Jack. Maddy let him stay in the guest room and they promised that he could stay for as long as needed. Little did they know that Lisa was going to stop by to retrieve her cell phone since she forgot it earlier in the afternoon when she and Maddy went shopping. And once she saw Jack walking up the stairs for bed, she screamed in . . . well, words couldn't really describe her emotions when she saw her husband. Pretty soon they kissed and hugged, and went into the guest room and made love for the first time in years. "But I've changed, and not in a good way. And I'm scared that I'm going to hurt you."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Please don't be afraid . . ." He whispered. He took a step back, and spread his wings, the tips brushing the walls of their room.

The look on Lisa's face burned Jack's heart. She was absolutely terrified. "_W-What are you_?"

He folded his wings back in and took a step towards her. "Lisa, please-"

"No! Stay away from me!" She dodged him and ran out of the room, and even out of the house. He tried following her, but an extreme pain in his belly stopped him. He collapsed on his knees in pain. _She doesn't love you anymore. She doesn't want you_. The demon taunted.

Sam and Dean ran into the house just as Bobby burst through the front door. "You guys need to get in here quick!"

They walked into the house to see Jack curled up on the couch, his arms around his stomach and agony on his face. "L-Lisa . . ." He weakly whispered as Dean knelt by the couch.

"Where's Lisa?" He asked, afraid that the skinny man could possibly die.

"I d-don't know. Probably in the J-Jacob's Forest. That's where our h-house is."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Bobby asked, chewing his fingernails.

"More than likely," Sam said. "But we need to take him to his house. Jimmy said that more than likely it's the place where the demon took his soul over in the first place. And where the final battle should take place."

Jimmy, Mark, Bobby, Sam, Dean, and Jack drove in Dean's Impala through the trails that led to Jack's hidden home. He knew that more than likely, he was going to transform into the demon soon, but he might not. "We're here." He moaned, collapsing as he got out of the car and screamed a noise that didn't sound entirely human.

"Oh no! Get back!" Jimmy yelled. All of the men stood back and watched as Jack transformed into the thing that attacked Zack. His skin turned completely black, and his eyes glowing a bright blue color. A long, thin tail grew out of his lower back, whipping back and forth. His arms and legs formed into a shape that was more dinosaur-like, and huge, black ears grew from his head. Wings that were thin and torn in the membrane erupted from his back. And his face now resembled something that looked like a cat with shark teeth.

Jack shrieked and stood up fully in front of the men as they ran into the house. Jimmy pulled out a gun filled with rock salt, but right as he aimed, the creature stopped.

Sam knew it. The demon wasn't allowed in the house, somehow, and now, they were safe. It roared at them, but then stopped as Lisa opened the door. "What in the-" She screamed at the sight of the creature sitting crouched on their front lawn.

It walked back and forth like a hungry panther on the brown grass, growling and roaring in frustration. "What are we gonna do?" Sam asked Dean. They were all basically trapped.

Another loud shriek echoed through the forest, scaring everyone. They looked up to see the same exact kind of creature, but with emerald-green eyes and a silver-blue scar etched right across its belly. Dean almost knew what was going on as the creature landed on the yard, roaring at Jack.

Jack replied with a loud shriek, circling the other demon. _What the hell_? Sam thought as the green-eyed beast reared up on its hind legs. Everyone was frozen in fear as the monsters clashed in a tangle of gleaming silver claws and dangerously sharp teeth.

No sound came from anyone except for the monsters battling it out on the Stalinki's front yard. Sam heart leaped in his chest as Jack spun around and smacked the emerald-eyed dragon with his tail in a devastating blow to the neck.

The green-eyed one crouched down, and snarled. He knew there was a chance that he wasn't going to win this fight. But he had other plans; he head-butted Jack in the belly, throwing him to the ground.

The green behemoth reared up above Jack and was about to finish him when Lisa pushed everyone out of the way.

Dean tried to stop her, but she ran out anyway. In very fast Latin, she stepped towards the creature, holding up a small necklace on a leather chain. Sam's mouth gaped open as it backed away, growling and snarling at the tiny woman.

And a miracle happened. The green-eyed monster began to shrink and transform into a human; and the one person that no-one had ever suspected: Zack.

He stood there, wearing nothing but black shorts, white bandages wrapped around his chest. Many smaller scratches covered most of his body, but the main injury was a huge red mark on his neck.

Jack soon morphed back into human form, and curled up in a weak ball in the grass. Dean knew that there was no doubt that he was in unimaginable pain. Zack, too, collapsed on his hands and knees.

"This can't be happening . . ." Markus whispered as his ran off of the porch and to Zack's side. The smaller ex-guitarist collapsed with exhaustion, and Mark held him in his strong arms.

Everyone else followed, and Bobby held Jack close to him. "We need to get those things out of them," Jimmy said, pulling a bottle of holy water out of his back pocket. He held the bottle to Jack's lips, making sure that he drank the liquid. He handed an extra bottle to Sam. "Get Zack to drink this, too."

Dean watched Sam, but was soon torn from his thoughts as Jack's painful scream echoed through the trees. As bad as it looked, he knew it was working, and soon enough, a massive cloud of black smoke shot out of his mouth and flew away.

Sam held the bottle to Zack's lips, and the man drank, showing the same side effects as the Knife Master. And the monster that claimed his soul vanished as well.

Lisa walked to her husband as Bobby let go of him, since he was now strong enough to sit on his knees by himself. She fell to her knees in front of him, pulling him to her in a huge kiss.

Mark stood, carrying Zack into the house. "Do you know how much trouble you're in, young man?" He joked as Zack's eyes flew open.

Bobby followed Sam, Dean, and Jimmy into the Stalinki's house, leaving Lisa and Jack to have a bit of privacy as they continued to kiss. A huge smile appeared on Sam's face as Jack wrapped his wings around his wife.

The kitchen was filled with laughter, talking, and the strong smells of alcohol and food as everyone talked about what had been going on in the past four years. Mark and Bobby even called their families to join, and Jimmy texted his girlfriend to come along as well. Christy, Zack's wife, joined them, along with their baby son, Jason. And, to Dean's happiness, she even brought along her single, twenty-year-old sister, Valencia.

Of course, when everyone came, they never spoke a word about the dragon fight in the front yard, even though it was very apparent: holes in the grass and strange footprints in the dead yard showed up like a giant neon sign that said "Here there be demons."

"So, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Valencia whispered to Dean as she passed around the garlic bread.

"Probably. But there was so many that I couldn't remember." Dean chuckled as Val smiled.

"Well, then . . ." She winked to the blonde man as she slid a small slip of paper into his jean pocket. "Here's a little going-away-present."

"And that was when I tried to do a handstand in the elevator, but failed." Jack grinned after telling a hilarious story about himself, Bobby, and Mark coming home from the hotel bar room.

"Stop with the jokes, man!" Zack squeezed his eyes shut in pain. "It hurts to laugh!"

"Why, cause I'm so funny?" Jack grinned.

Bobby held up his glass. "Everyone, I'd like to make a toast to Sam and Dean Winchester. They have helped us through this mess and been great friends during this time."

The Winchesters blushed and grinned as they raised their glasses with everyone else. Nothing was better than that.


	6. Unbound

Sam and Dean left early in the morning. Yeah, it didn't really feel right to Sam, leaving those girls that had invited them to their rooms the night before, but they had to get going; as much as it sounded more like Dean's ways and something that idiots on _The Jersey Shore_ would do, they had things to do and places to go.

Once they got in the car, Dean realized that he had left a certain girl's number right on top of the dashboard. "What's this?" Sam asked, a huge grin on his face as he read the number.

"N-Nothing, man," Dean said, trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Give that back!"

"I don't think so . . ." Sam smiled, sticking the paper in his pocket, and putting an Acrylyc Soul CD into the player. "Focus on the road, and maybe, just maybe, I'll give it back to you."

"God, you're so immature," Dean mumbled, quietly singing along as he focused on the road ahead. "_I don't belong here/We gotta move on and/Escape from this afterlife/Cause it's time alright/To move on and on/ Far away from here_."

Sam followed along as well, feeling the teenage memories come back to him right away. "_Got nothin' against you/And surely I'll miss you/ This place, for a piece of mind/ And I'd hope you might/ Take me back inside/ When the time is right_."

Sam immediately turned down the volume as his phone went off. He answered to the familiar voice. "Bobby? What is it?"

"You kids need to get to Washington as fast as you can. A Little town called Forks, to be exact."

"Why? What's the problem there?"

"Vampires. The place is crawling with them. Most of them are on our side, but there are a few human-killers. And plenty of werewolves, too. They're okay, but from what I've heard, this certain pack are definitely _not_ fans of humans in their home-land." Bobby took a deep breath. "Let's just say that the blood-suckers and the wolf-kids absolutely hate each other, and they're all afraid that an all out war is going to start between them. All for one teenage girl."

"You're being serious, right? This isn't a joke, or anything?" Sam looked over at Dean, who was bobbing his head to the next song that came on.

"Do I ever lie?"

"Good point. I'll call you back when we get closer to there."

Once he hung up the phone, Dean glanced at his brother. "So, what's our next mission?"

"Vampires. And werewolves."

"Great." Dean grinned, revving up the engine, his heart racing as the engine roared and the car sped forward.


End file.
